


Untitled Drabbles

by Burningchaos



Series: Drabble Series [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos





	Untitled Drabbles

**Sam & Dean**

**"Dude, there is a limit to how much Metallica a person can listen to in a twenty-four hour period"**

  


Sam winced as King Nothing blasted out of Dean’s abused and battered speakers. He couldn’t take it. In fact, if he heard one more Metallica song he was going to shoot Dean, again. Except this time, he wouldn’t be possessed.

"Dude, there is a limit to how much Metallica a person can listen to in a twenty-four hour period,” Sam shouted over the blaring music. “Seriously, Dean, play something else.”

“What have I told you? Driver picks the music, and Metallica calms me down.” Dean flashed Sam a mile wide grin before, once again, focusing on the road.

“Fine, I am driving after we stop for gas.” Sam spat out before reaching into his pocket and fingering the tape he had bought for the soul purpose of tormenting Dean. Grinning to himself Sam mentally formed a picture of his brother’s face when he popped it in. Oh yeah, that driver picks the tunes rule was going to be thrown out the window. He just hoped MMMBop wouldn’t stick in his head for a week. He still couldn’t understand why Jess loved that song so much.

 

**Rodney/John**

**"This is such a bad idea!" Rodney said, as he placed the skateboard on the floor in front of him.**   


Rodney gave John an incredulous look. “How did I let you talk me into this? Seriously. This is such a bad idea!" Rodney said, as he placed the skateboard on the floor in front of him.

John smiled as he leaned against the wall. “You wanted me to visit your sister, again. Remember?”

“Yes, of course I did.” Rodney looked at the skateboard. He was going to die. Well maybe not die but he was definitely going to break something.

“I believe the exact statement you used was ‘Please, John, don’t make go alone. I’ll do anything.’”

Rodney frowned at his lover. “Well I didn’t think you would make me do this. I thought you would, oh, I don’t know want to have sex in the puddle jumper again. Or tie me up and try something kinky. But this??? Are you trying to kill me?”

John walked over and cupped his elbow. “Rodney, do you really think I would let you get hurt?”

Rodney stopped and looked at John, whose eyes were no longer laughing. “ No. No I don’t.”

His lover’s smile returned, “Good let’s try this and then we can go see Carson. He can fuss over you and take unnecessary x-rays and you can torture him with your antics.”

“You really know how to sweet talk me, don’t you?” Rodney closed his eyes, prayed to the God he no longer believe in and just did it.

 

 **Rodney/Cameron  
** Brain sucking bunny slippers  


 

Cameron loved Atlantis. He had from the moment he stepped off the Daedalus. What had really sunk him though wasn’t the city it’s self. No what had captivated and made him beg General O’Neill to stay was Rodney McKay. The man drove him to distraction; he was irritating, frustrating, and sexy as hell. He was also about to have a birthday. That was something that had left Cameron in a bit of a pickle. He hadn’t had a clue what to get his lover until he saw the bunny slippers. Well what looked like bunny slippers anyways.

It pretty much went down hill from there.

“Holy Hell, Rodney run.” Cameron grabbed his lover’s arm and dragged him out into the hall.

“Those things tried to eat me.” Rodney’s voice was shaky as he clutched the bite on his forehead. “They were slippers, how…they tried to eat me.”

“I don’t think those are slippers anymore.” Cameron tapped his radio, “Colonel Sheppard we need a security team in mine and Rodney’s quarters.” Cameron pulled out his gun as he yanked Rodney toward the wall and pushed him down. “Sit here and don’t move.”

“Wait…” Rodney wiped away some of the blood pouring down his face. “I…be careful.”

Cameron paused for a moment, Rodney wasn’t yelling. He wasn’t panicking. He was just sitting there. Cameron didn’t know what worried him more, the rabid brain sucking bunny slippers or Rodney’s behavior. “I’ll be right back.”

He waved his hand over the door and stepped back, carefully looking around the doorframe. Cameron waited a moment before stepping into the room, gun first. The second he stepped in a strange wining started and a slipper lunged at him, attaching it’s self to his neck. He yelled out and reached behind him attempting to pull the bunny off, when the other one dropped from the ceiling.

Rodney staggered through the door, grabbed one of the bunnies by the ears, and tossed him to the ground. He grabbed Cameron’s gun and started shooting it just as Sheppard ran into the room.

Sheppard raised his gun and yelled, “Holy fuck!! What the hell???”

Cameron was dancing around still trying to get man eating slipper off his neck, “Just get this thing off me!!” He yanked on it’s ears one more time and threw it across the room. The slipper slid down the wall and didn’t move. He grabbed his gun from Rodney, walked over to the bunny, emptied his clip into it, dropped the gun and walked over to Rodney.

“Oh god, that was…”

“Yeah is was…” Cameron reached out, grabbed Rodney’s arm and wrapped his arms around him.

Rodney leaned against his lover, breathing heavily, “Cameron??”

“Yeah?”

“Next year let’s just skip right to the birthday sex.”

Sheppard walked out of the room and yelled, “Aw, come on, I didn’t need to hear that.”  


 

**Rodney/Ronon.  
Rodney: You so can't be actually eating that?!**

 

The sun was beating down relentlessly and everything had a heat induced shimmer surrounding it. Rodney looked around and wondered for the millionth time how he had let Ronon talk him into this. Camping. How the hell did he end up camping? He hated sleeping outside.

“This is ridiculous. Seriously, what is so appealing about this place? It is hot. No, not just hot it is like being wrapped in a wet wool blanket.” Rodney walked around in a circle as he spoke. “We could have …” his rant sputtered to a stop when he saw his lover strip off his shirt. Rodney’s mouth went dry as he watched the beads of sweat roll down Ronon’s chest.

“I like sleeping outside.” Ronon smiled at him. Rodney knew he had taken his shirt off on purpose. Rodney knew Ronon realized that nudity was a perfect way to distract him. “Are you hungry?”

“Hungry?” Rodney couldn’t think, all he could see was Ronon’s naked, gleaming chest. Damn the man for being so incredibly sexy. He was hungry all right, but not for food.

“Yeah, hungry?” Ronon was smiling that wicked smile he loved. The one that made him want to tackle the larger man to the ground and lick every inch of his body. “I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Rodney wanted to smack himself. He couldn’t even form a complete thought, let alone a sentence when Ronon was half-naked. The man was turning him into an idiot. Not that he minded, which really should be scaring him.

Ronon started walking back toward their packs and he tent. “Yep. A surprise. Wait here.”

Rodney hadn’t even had time to sit down when Ronon had returned. “Look what I got the cook to make us.” His lover looked proud of himself and Rodney started to get excited.

“Oh what is it?” Rodney took the container from Ronon and opened it. “Oh, God.” He tried not to gag, “Is that what I think it is?”

“Yep.” Ronon sat on the rock, handed him a plate and fork then began to dish his ‘surprise’ out.

“But…how…what…”

“Sheppard told me how much you like this. I was surprised, but than I tasted it. It is good.” Ronon grinned at him. He was acting like an eager puppy waiting for a pat on the head. Rodney took the plate from his lover and watched him take a bite.

“You so can't be actually eating that?!” Rodney’s stomach rebelled at the very thought of eating that…sorry excuse for food. “I am not going to kiss you tonight or any other night we are here if you don’t put that plate down right now.” Rodney took the plate and set it down. “Wait, Sheppard told you I like this?”

“Yeah, he said you loved Haggis. You do love Haggis, don’t you?” Ronon’s tone was slowly getting angrier and angrier. “It was that stupid Earth joke. The one for today. April Fool’s day.”

Rodney started to laugh. Payback was a bitch and Sheppard had promised retribution for his prank last year. Ronon’s mouth became a thin white line. “I’m going to kill him!”

“No, no you aren’t.” Rodney moved closer to his lover. “No we are going to get even.”

 

**Ronon/Teyla**

**Ronon: Can I have my gun back? *pouts***

 

Teyla examined Ronon’s weapon for a moment. “This is intriguing and very different from the P-90 Colonel Sheppard has given me to use.” Teyla raised the gun and fired it.

He watched Teyla fire his gun with startling efficiency. He should have expected it though, Teyla was nothing but efficient. Her every move was a dance, the very definition of grace. Which is why watching her fight was so arousing. Not that he would ever tell her that. He wanted too, but the words never seemed to come.

She raised the gun firing once more before turning her brilliant smile on him. He needed to leave. Desperately. “This weapon is quite wonderful. Why won’t you let Doctor McKay look at it? He is very good at what he does.”

Ronon shook his head and held his hand out impatiently. “Can I have my gun back?”

Teyla looked up at him, her expression belaying her confusion. “Of course, although I still do not understand _why_ you refuse to let him examine your weapon.”

“Look, I know McKay is talented. I know he is capable. I won’t take the chance though. This was hard to come by.” Ronon reached for his gun. “Now, can I have my gun back?” Ronon wanted to wince, he sounded like Sheppard did every time he wanted something from McKay.

Teyla nodded and handed over the gun. “Thank you for showing me how it works.”

“Sure.” Ronon turned and quickly left the room. He knew Teyla wouldn’t understand. Her people didn’t get attached to things. But this gun had been with him longer than any woman or -brother-in-arms. His gun is and always will be the most important thing in his life, and no matter how much he liked a person if they couldn’t understand that they would never understand him.


End file.
